S H A C K L E
by Alenta93
Summary: "Padahal kau tahu aku terlalu banyak mengekangmu. Kenapa... kenapa kau tak membenciku, Ryouta?" / "..." / "Aku tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini." / Ketika mereka menyesali apa yang telah mereka lakukan. / AU!drabble / AkaKise / death!chara / more warning inside :D


**[drabble] ****–**** S.H.A.C.K.L.E**

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

S.H.A.C.K.L.E © Alenta93

.

**Length :** 1044 words

**Pairing[s] :** AkashiXKise

**Genre[s] : **hurt/comfort | mystery

**Warning[s] :** [lilbit] gore XD, drabble

**Summary :**

"Padahal kau tahu aku terlalu banyak mengekangmu. Kenapa... kenapa kau tak membenciku, Ryouta?" / "..." / Aku tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini."

**.**

**Comments :**

Ntahlah, ini draft drabble dari lama yang baru bisa terealisasi tadi pagi stelah nggak seberapa banyak pikiran XD agak gore lagi .. sepertinya otakku pagi ini agak nggak beres hhahaha

Tapi rasanya rada aneh sih fanfic ini, ntah kayaknya kurang gitu feels nya OTL Duh udah lama nggak nulis, jadi bingung mau cuap-cuap apa *plakk*

Hai, please read n enjoy :D aku butuh kritik saran kaliaaaann.. onegai *3*/

**.**

**.**

–**S.H.A.C.K.L.E****–**

.

.

_Jlebb!_

Sekali lagi, lempengan besi tipis itu kembali mengoyak kulit putih yang telah berlumur darah, menambah warna merah dari luka yang masih menganga itu hingga menetes dan membasahi lantai _marmer_ yang dingin.

Manik madu Kise Ryouta membulat begitu sang pemilik berhasil memproses apa yang tengah terjadi di depannya. Sepasang _orbs_ indah itu menatap lurus Akashi Seijuurou yang berdiri hanya beberapa centi di hadapannya. Bibir kering Ryouta yang bergetar tak mampu mengucap sepatah katapun, menyisakan butiran bening yang perlahan mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Akashicc―"

"Ryouta... Aku sudah terlalu sering memaksamu, ya?" Sirat manik _heterochrome_ itu berubah sendu kala beradu dengan manik madu Ryouta.

Lidah Ryouta kelu. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou, sekalipun jawabannya hanya sebatas "_ee_" untuk iya dan "_iya_" untuk tidak.

"Padahal kau tahu aku terlalu banyak mengekangmu. Kenapa... kenapa kau tak membenciku, Ryouta?"

Suara rendah Seijuurou kembali menyusupi telinga Ryouta dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Seolah sengaja membuat Ryouta sadar dengan pertanyaan yang benar adanya. Pemuda cantik itu melebarkan matanya sejenak sebelum segera bergerak mundur, membuat―

_Srakk_

―sebilah pisau yang semula mengoyak kulit putih di balik kemeja itu tertarik dan membiarkan semakin banyak cairan merah pekat yang merembes keluar membasahi kain yang membalut tubuh ramping itu sebelum―

_Tranggg!_

Lempengan besi itu kemudian jatuh, beradu bunyi dengan lantai _marmer_ yang dingin, mengisi keheningan dalam kubikel _apartment_ milik mereka. Beberapa bercak kemerahan yang terciprat juga menambah polesan pada warna pucat lantai _marmer_ itu. Tak lama, Ryouta menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di dekatnya sebelum membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk.

"Apa kau takut untuk mengatakan 'tidak'?" Seijuurou memicingkan matanya menatap tubuh tinggi yang bersandar itu sebelum terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar penurut, Ryouta." Pujinya yang kembali menyisakan keheningan.

"..."

"Aku tahu... Ugh." Kedua kaki Seijuurou yang gemetar pun tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya, pun dengan sebelah tangannya yang meremat sandaran _sofa_. Ia membiarkan saat tubuhnya limbung dan terhempas ke lantai. Dalam ruangan yang sarat akan keheningan itu, manik _heterochrome_ Seijuurou memandang lurus pada Ryouta yang terisak beberapa langkah di depannya. "Aku tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini." Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

Ryouta menggeleng, tangannya bergetar sebelum mencengkeram perutnya, membiarkan darah semakin mengotori kemeja putihnya.

"Tidak, aku tahu ini keputusan yang tepat." Ralat Seijuurou. "Aku tahu kalau kau akan memilih ini, suatu hari nanti." Seijuurou tertawa hambar sebelum mendengus. Ia menarik tangannya―yang semula menyangga tubuhnya―yang terasa sedikit lengket. "Ya, dan sekarang bukan 'suatu hari nanti' lagi, karena 'suatu hari' itu adalah saat ini." Ujar Seijuurou begitu melihat telapak tangannya, tampak bercak cairan merah yang menempel disana.

Ryouta menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak, Akashicchi! A-aku―" Bibir Ryouta gemetar, tak kuasa menahan tangis dan sakit di hatinya. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat―"

"Aku sudah tahu, kalau hidupku akan berakhir di tanganmu."

Isakan semakin keras terdengar mengisi kubikel minilmalis itu. "A-Akashicchi~ sungguh, aku tak pernah― aku tidak menginginkan ini.."

Seijuurou kembali mendengus. "Apa maksudmu...Ryouta?"

Manik madu Ryouta memandang jauh telapak tangannya yang bergetar. Telapak tangannya yang kotor. Telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan merah pekat berbau anyir.

Darah milik Seijuurou.

Ya, darah yang merembes keluar dari kulit perut Seijuurou yang terkoyak pisau yang Ryouta hunuskan beberapa kali beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"A-kashicchi, maafkan aku― aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyakitimu seperti ini." Manik madu itu kini menatap penuh dengan rasa bersalah pada Seijuurou. Tubuh Ryouta bergetar hebat, raut mukanya sarat akan rasa takut yang mendalam.

"Ssssttt." Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan itu. "Jauh di lubuk hatimu...kau menginginkannya, Ryouta. Kau ingin lepas dari kekanganku. Kau ingin bebas. Dan... ssshh~" Seijuurou mendesis menahan perih di perutnya. "Dan sebentar lagi adalah saatnya.." Lanjutnya lirih, nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

Lagi, Ryouta menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ia beranjak, menarik tubuh gemetarnya, berniat menghampiri Seijuurou saat kalimat Seijuurou berikutnya membuatnya mengernyit.

"Biarkan― aku mengucapkan 'selamat' padamu. Akhirnya... Kise Ryouta menemukan kebebasannya. Uhuk! Sssshh~" Seijuurou memicingkan matanya menahan sakit. Posisinya saat ini sangat tidak nyaman untuknya. Seijuurou menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada belakang _sofa_ ruang duduk. Duduk setengah berbaring seperti ini membuat perutnya tertekuk dan lukanya terasa semakin menyakitkan.

"Bukan seperti itu, Akashicchi! Aku tidak butuh 'selamat' darimu!" Sahut Ryouta.

"Maafkan aku, Ryouta."

Kalimat Seijuurou kembali membawa butiran bening itu menggenangi pelupuk mata Ryouta, menyamarkan sirat indah sepasang manik madunya.

"Pergilah~"

"Ahk." Mata Ryouta melebar seiring dengan bulir air matanya yang jatuh dan membuat guratan tipis pada pipinya.

"Kembalilah pada kehidupanmu semula. Kembalilah pada Kasamatsu Yukio. Pada orang yang selalu menunggumu, yang selalu dan akan terus mencintaimu."

Tubuh Ryouta bergetar, ia kembali terisak. Jika teringat akan pengorbanannya saat itu―

"Tidakkah kau menyesal, Ryouta?"

Bagi Ryouta, tak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan ketika ia mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang Seijuurou lontarkan di saat seperti ini. Kalimat-kalimat itu seolah menyadarkan namun juga membuatnya tak ingin tersadar agar tak kehilangan momen-momen kebersamaannya dengan Seijuurou.

"Menyesal karena telah memilih untuk meninggalkannya dan hidup bersamaku― sementara aku terus menyiksamu― melukaimu― dan mengekangmu?"

Momen-momen menyenangkan juga kehangatan yang selalu Seijuurou bagi untuk Ryouta, sekalipun terselip kekasaran diantaranya, itu semua tak lebih hanya karena Seijuurou yang benar-benar mencintainya. Itulah pandangan Kise Ryouta selama ini terhadap Akashi Seijuurou―kekasihnya.

Rasa bersalah kembali menyerbunya. Ryouta tak mampu bila harus terus melihat Seijuurou yang hanya mampu bersandar lemah dengan luka menganga yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Luka yang ditorehkannya. Mata _heterochrome_ dengan kilatan tajam itu berubah sendu. Seijuurou yang overprotektif itu terlihat tak berdaya dengan manik matanya yang setengah terpejam dan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Kalau saja tadi Ryouta tak hilang akal hingga menusukkan pisau pada Seijuurou. Kalau saja―

"Akashicchi, maaf―" Manik madu Ryouta beralih menatap Seijuurou yang tertunduk.

Hening.

"Aka-Akashicchi!" Secepat kilat, langkah gontai Ryouta segera membawa tubuh rampingnya menghampiri Seijuurou dan mengguncang tubuh mungil pemuda itu kala ia tak mendapatkan jawaban. "Akashicchi, bangun!"

Cairan merah pekat itu terus memaksa untuk merembes keluar melalui luka yang terbuka lebar hingga membasahi lantai tempat Seijuurou terduduk.

"AKASHICCHIII!"

Sebuah pelukan hangat Ryouta berikan untuk tubuh mungil tak bergerak yang perlahan terasa dingin itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

Belum sempat kata maaf Ryouta itu terdengar, dan belum sempat Seijuurou melontarkan dua kalimat yang tertahan dalam tenggorokannya, manik _heterochrome_ merah-emas itu telah terbungkus sepasang kelopak mata yang terpejam, kelopak mata yang tak akan pernah terbuka lagi, yang akan menyimpan manik indah itu selamanya.

.

.

"_Maafkan aku, Ryouta. Semua kulakukan karena aku terlalu mencintaimu dan terlalu takut untuk kehilanganmu, maafkan aku."_

.

.

.

**-E****.N.D–**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Hai, mohon kritik dan sarannya buat drabble ini .. ini jarang banget saya bikin drabble, rada kagok juga rasanya XDD

Udah gitu genre nya juga baru pertama ini saya bikin yang begini XD

Sankyuu buat sapapun yang nemu n baca FanFic ini :3 mind to leave some comments? X3

Regards,

_Natha :D


End file.
